Foolish woman
by Paeris van den Bauxx
Summary: He told her to stay. She knew why, but she couldn't. She wasn't prepared to let go of her man. So she decided to act. How will Sasuke react shen he finally manages to "finish" Itachi only to see his lover appear in the mess? And how does woman in love reacts to her lover laying on the ground, bloody and dying?
She thought she was prepared for that day. She thought she could take it. But when whe woke up in the morning, with no one beside her but a little note, she panicked and did the only thing he asked her not to do.

She went after him.

She ran and ran, as fast as she could, trailing behind his chakra signature, desperately. She couldn't live without that man. That was for sure. If he went… she would follow him.

Her muscles we're nearly ripped from the running. She never really was a runner. Ignoring the pain, she ran even faster, because the pain in her heart was much stronger that the physical.

She was close now, feeling as determined but as desperate as ever she stopped at the top of a high wall.

And she saw it all. She saw her lover falling to ground, dying, bloody, in pain. She lost it.

„ITACHI!" she shrieked. Jumping off of the wall she landed next to him and his little brother.

„What.. what have you done?!" she embraced his dying form. His brother just watched the strange woman. Who was she? Did she care for his brother? Was she his… lover?

Itachi slowly opened his bloody eyes. „No…," he whispered. „Go."

She shook her head violently, shaking the tears off of her face. She cupped his cheak. „Don't do this to me…" He smiled. He closed his eyes.

„No, no, no, no. Itachi! Wake up!" she shook him. Panic rising inside of her, she tore his shirt open and with her healing charka started to examine him. His injuries were severe and he was just inches apart from being dead. „Oh my god, don't you dare die on me!"

„What are you doing? Stop! He's a murderer! He got what he deserved!" shouted Sasuke, trying to pry the woman away from his traitrous brother.

„No! You don't understand! Let me heal him… let me heal him…" She crawled back to Itachi's side, resuming her healing. His chances were awfully low, and she couldn't concentrate properly because of Sasuke.

„He had to do it. He was ordered to kill your clan by the sandaime Hokage. He had no chance. He saved Konoha and his beloved brother. You must understand Sasuke!" she cried.

His eyes widened. „You are lying! He's a bastard, he did it so he would be more powerfull!"

Itachi coughed up some blood. „Just hold one for a little bit, love. I'll not let you go," she whispered to her lover before focusing once more on his injuries.

„You can ask him yourself Sasuke," she said getting rid of her shakiness. She was a grown up woman, she had to be tough. For Itachi. „He had to kill his own people and become a traitor to Konoha. It was all part of the mission. If he didn't do it, the elders would kill all of you. He did it because they agreed that he could spare you. He always took care of you, you fool!"

„Sa..suke." She immediately hushed him, so he wouldn't exhaust himself more on the verge of death. „Please… take…care of… h-her."

Her eyes widened. „Shut up you idiot! You will be here to take care of me yourself. Just… hang on. Ok? Can you do that for me?"

„Itachi…" Sasuke whispered. Itachi turned his head to look at his beloved little brother. Sasuke extended his arm before Itachi's mouth. „Bite," he said sterily. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but seeing this woman… this innocent woman which held so much love for his brother… Could she really love him if he was such a moster?

He felt sharp pain and then strange sensation which came with taking ones life energy. Imediatelly his brother gained color. His eyes were not that foggy anymore and his heart started to beat strongly once more.

She could no longer feel his injuries… and what not… his illness was gone. Sasuke droped on the floor next to his brother, unconscious. She quickly made sure he was breathing steadily before resuming her previous position.

„Sasuke…," she whispered, embracing his brother and nuzzling his neck. Itachi pressed his cheek against hers, feeling the wet droplets. _What a foolish woman._ He thought, smile creeping onto his face. _Changing my fate once again._

„Thank you…" she finished crying happily on Itachi's chest. He felt her rapid heartbeat and her wet tears, knowing all of it was for him. He told her not to interfere. He told her this was his fate and that he decided that today was going to be the day he died a long time ago.

She managed to change his fate when he met her for the first time. He was no longer the lonely man who beared treason on his back, assasinator, murdered, member of Akatsuki… Suddenly he was a man with his own woman to take care of. Instead of caring about the jinchuuriki, the bijuu and his job, he cared about her wellbeing. And today she ran in and ripped him from the deaths grasp.

„Why…" asked Itachi, still very weak from the fight, laying on the cold ground. „I told you to…-"

„Oh, shut it you big toot! I love you, I can't live without you," she shook her head. „so don't you dare do anything like that to me ever again…"

He didn't have the strength to answer back. He just placed his hand on hers and once more turned his head to his unconscious brother.

 _I hope you will find your mate just like I found mine. Don't bear your pain alone, little brother._

 _She doesn't have to be strong kunoichi. Mine sure isn't. Nonetheless she is the strongest woman I know._

 _Keep your eyes open, little brother. Remember that._

With those last thoughts, Itachi fell into deep slumber, letting the waves of dreamland wash over him.

With a smile on his face.


End file.
